Listening to Pretty Cure and Shaking His Butt
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Knock before you enter... So this is Human AU with the Mediterranean Trio (Egypt, Greece, and Turkey) and I know it's really weird... Based on a video. Link in the Author's Note.


Dancing to Pretty Cure and Shaking His Butt

**A/N: So I wrote this late at night and I was watching this video (please watch it before reading this): watch?v=RrxQSowPbPM ****and this popped into my head... I have issues... Anyway I hope you find it amusing. **

Sadiq Adnan sat on the bed of his room, surfing through the channels for anything good to watch. He lived in a condo with his two friends Heracles Karpusi and Gupta Muhammad Hassan. They each had their own room with a bed and television and they shared the rent. It was pretty good, except the fact that Sadiq and Heracles fought a lot. But that was really the only problem.

As I was originally saying, Sadiq was quite bored and was channel surfing on his private TV. Except there was nothing good on and Sadiq was getting very annoyed.

"How come everything on TV right now is about Konbu Ponds!?" Turkey asked aloud, even though nobody was around to answer. "Has Kiku been using my TV again!?"

Turkey sighed and kept flipping through the channels until he heard something completely different to the subject of the original channels. He gave the television a weird look while the theme for Pretty Cure sounded through the room.

_PURIKYUA PURIKYUA_

-Meanwhile-

Gupta walked down the hall to Sadiq's room, and opening the door. "Sadiq..." He stopped himself, staring at his friend, who was singing to the Pretty Cure theme and shaking his butt.

Sadiq stood in the middle of his room, singing the Pretty Cure theme into a rolled up newspaper as if it were a microphone and shook his hips back and forth to the beat of the music. "PURIKYUA PURIKYUA. PURIKYUA PURIKYUA. PURITI de KYUA KYUA. Futari wa..." Sadiq turned around, his unoccupied hand outstretched, his index finger pointing at what he believed was going to be a closed door. "PURIKKYUAaaaaa..." He trailed off when he realized it was not a closed door and it was actually his friend.

Gupta stood there, staring at the other, before finally saying, "I guess I forgot to knock..." He closed the door and waited a moment before knocking and reopening the door. "Sadiq..."

Sadiq was now sitting on his bed, watching televsion. He turned around to face his friend, now wearing fake glasses. "Yes...?"

Gupta nodded and said. "I guess it was my imagination. You couldn't have done everything that fast. I could have sworn you were dancing to Pretty Cure and shaking your butt..."

Sadiq gave a nervous laugh and said, "Oh, that is impossible. I'm too smart to do that... He he.." He quickly gestured at the TV. "See! I'm watching the Othello tournament...!"

Gupta looked at the TV and raised and eyebrow. _Isn't that... Igo...? _He just shook his head and said what he came to say in the first place, "Heracles wanted me to tell you something."

"Then why didn't he come to my room?" Sadiq asked, silently cheering he hadn't He would never let him live it down. "Or he could have just called my phone."

"Apparently , It's about your phone," Gupta explained. "Heracles said that you had left your phone on and he could hear you through his phone."

Sadiq's face got redder with each word, knowing that Heracles had heard everything that happened. "Is... That... So...?

Gupta left, leaving Sadiq to desperately try to turn his phone of, swearing at himself for being so stupid.

**A/N: Like I said... I have problems... So I had to Google Egypt's human name because I didn't know it and I laughed because his middle name was Muhammad and I got the reference and I need a life, I mean Jesus... Plus his last name is Hassan and that's the name of one of the guys in **_**An Abbundance of Katherines **_**by John Green and I love that book so I found that amusing. And you know I'm tired because pretty much any country with a middle name has a middle name that starts with F (Alfred F. Jones, Arthur F. Kirkland, Antonio Fernadaz Carreido, etc.) and Egypt's starts with an M and I friggin' said "C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!" and I need mental help... Anyway, comments are nice... And I'm sorry this isn't the best I'm tired...**


End file.
